The Healer Stone
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: When Harry Potter refuses to fulfill his destiny, he is sent back in time. But not as himself, he ends up in another body further in the past than he had ever expected to be.
1. The Boy From the Other Side

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the charactes of JK Rowling, Harry Potter and Co are not mine. I am not British, rich or anything like that. Just a middle aged, middle class bored American with one dog and two cats and a husband. _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Summary:_

_Harry Potter refuses to fulfill his destiny, a destiny he promised before he was born. After his latest refusal he is sent back in time, in the body of someone else, in a different time…._

_So here we have a Harry Potter who was supposed to save the world, he refused and so the powers that be are not happy. He has to save the world as he agreed to, so they do the next best thing, they send him back in time to a different body. Harry is not going to be happy about this, but at least he will do what he promised to do in the first place._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter One: The Boy From the Other Side:

Hogwarts Express September 1, 1971:

Lily Evans sat clad in her new school uniform happy to be headed to Hogwarts. Seated across from her was Severus, clad in a new uniform himself. Lily was a beautiful child with long dark red hair tied into two plaits, pale skin and green eyes. Severus too was pale but he had long black hair tied back from his face that matched his black eyes. There was one more boy in the compartment, a brown skinned boy with black hair and brown eyes clad in his uniform. This was Cadmus Stone, the last living member of his family.

Voldemort had slaughtered his family for the "crime" of being healers and Parselmouth, but Cadmus had survived and ran to his neighbor, a squib who had served during WWII and was a sniper. He had killed five death eaters, "Rudy" Lestrange, Deloris Umbridge (that was a shock indeed), Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback (there was silver in those bullets) and Walburga Black. Voldemort had been wounded and with the fallout of what Walburga had done Arcturus had taken in Sirius and Regulus Black and rumor was he was going over the town home with a team of curse-breakers.

Cadmus had not been involved in any of this, but then he had lived a quiet life with his aunt and uncle, for his mother was the older sister of his aunt, Rose Evans, Heather Stone nee Evans. Heather'had been twelve years older and was a muggleborn witch who had married into the ancient and noble healing family of Stone. Now she was dead as was Cadmus's father and Cadmus was very much alive, or that is who Harry Potter was now. The real Cadmus went on with his parents and Harry took his place. Seems no was not something he could say to destiny when he had, well no matter, he was off to Hogwarts with his dear cousin and his best friend, yes! His best friend Severus Snape.

"Petunia was happy to be rid of us." Cadmus said smirking, "I mean she gets aunt Rose and uncle Albert to herself now."

"That she does, and I do hope she really is not upset not to go to Hogwarts." Lily replied.

"Your sister will be fine, my mum will continue to teach her potions." Severus replied, "least we can do to repay your family for everything, your father was good to mine in getting him a job in his garage."

"Well, he needed a good mechanic and your dad is that." Lily said, "he still going to AA?"

"Oh yes, and it is working, he is much nicer now." Severus replied. "Not that dads was really bad before, but he does not yell anymore for stupid stuff."

Before anything more could be said, three boys entered the compartment, it was large enough for six first years and so Cadmus moved to sit by Severus while the three took a seat. He could see one was James Potter the heir to the noble and ancient house Potter, messy hair hazel eyes, next to him was Sirius Black, the heir to the noble an ancient hunter house Black. Last was Timid brown haired amber eyed Remus Lupin. All three took a seat with James clearly in charge. Joy, Severus in a previous life was right, James Potter was arrogant and going to be trouble. Everyone introduced themselves and then started in on houses. That was when the trouble started, or would have.

"Slytherin? Why there?" James said.

"Why not?" Cadmus replied, "tell me Mr. Potter what do you know of house Stone?"

"You are healers." James replied.

"And what are we famous for, that got my family nearly wiped out by an evil dark lord?"

"You are Parselmouths." James replied.

"And why do think I want to go to Slytherin? The dark dork claims lineage from that house." Cadmus replied.

"But Severus wants Lily to go to Slytherin!"

"I said no such thing." Severus replied, "she would not be safe, she knows this as well as the perils of our world, better a Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor than in the house of snakes. Cadmus and I will have a bit of fun there."

"Oh I like you!" Sirius said giving a barking laugh, "I almost would go there, but grandfather told me not to, said it was not safe for me."

"You know I like pranks." James said, "Gryffindor and Slytherin, friends?"

"As long as you understand there is a war coming, and we are trying for uniting the houses." Cadmus said, "take Slytherin right from under the dark dork's nose."

"Would you want to be friends with me?" Remus asked.

"Yes, even you, very much you." Cadmus replied.

So it was instead of a train ride that ended in enemies, this train ride was one of laughter and friendship. Though Severus could be a bit rude, but then he had a hard upbringing and not just due to his father being an alcoholic. No he was a half blood wizard growing up in a poor mill town. He had to learn from a young age to use his fists to keep bullies away and indeed, until he made friends with Cadmus and then Lily, his life was rather lonely. Petunia became a big sister who he loved to rile up but still liked. Sirius and James learned a lot on that trip about the muggle world and in turn they were able to teach a bit of what life was like growing up in a purely magical house hold.

It was only at the tail end of the ride that plans were made for pranks, and Cadmus only agreed as long as any pranks were not harmful. James agreed, on the condition that they would get to put people in their place that hurt others. Cadmus could concede to that, after all his whole sorting was going to be fun, Slytherin was not going to know what hit it. The six friends had to split up, and Sirius ended up in a boat with Severus, Lily and Cadmus as they glided across the lake. Life was really about to get so very interesting and the former Harry Potter now Cadmus Stone was going to change the world for better or really get in trouble as an oath breaker, that was something he did not need.

_Not sure if anyone has done something similar to this, but I wanted to do a "Harry made an oath and refused to do it so was put in the body of someone else" fic. So here it is, somewhat time travel-ish too._

_Anyway, do review to show me what you think._


	2. Setting Expectations

Chapter Two: Setting Expectations:

Cadmus ended up in Slytherin with Severus Snape. Lucius Malfoy was unnerved by him, he could tell right away Cadmus knew things but not what. His father had already withdrawn support for the new dark lord after he was shot by a squib, but the dark lord was still powerful. Cadmus was too, and dangerous, if he believed that the Malfoys were aligned with Voldemort, well he was a Parselmouth and he could do untold damage to those in Slytherin house. Slughorn gave his speech, and he was really what the house was suppose to be about, but so many did not see his genius or power. It was when Slughorn left that one of the bullies of Slytherin decided to show Cadmus his place, how, dull.

"I am Martin Flint, and you would do well to remember that." Flint said towering over Cadmus.

"Oh or what?" Cadmus said softly, then using Parseltongue _show my power but do no harm._

"Please tell me we will not have to clean up the common room?" Severus asked, he was terrified but refused to show it.

"Not if they do what I say, I am the last of the ancient and noble healing house of Stone, my family were murdered by the dark lord Voldemort and I don't like him or his supporters. I have declared a blood feud against him and his own."

"Yea? Can you back that up?" Flint asked.

"Yes, look around you." Cadmus said and Flint did that, seeing the statues alive and everything else that had a snake on it, "you see only a fraction of what I can do."

"Are you the heir?"

"No, but I will support the real heir." Cadmus replied.

"Fine, I will leave you alone, but you better earn your place, you have a year to prove your worth to me." Flint said.

"Very well, that extend to Severus here?"

"Yes, one year, that is all."

Cadmus was surprised he was not required to fight, but then he came from a respected family. He supposed if he were still Harry Potter he would have to fight, but he was not and though he had three great years in his new life, he still was not very happy to have to save the world. Still he knew he had messed up and broke an oath he had made before he was born, which was why he was here. He was led, along with the other first year boys, Wilkes, Slewyn, Parkinson and Greengrass to the first year dorms. As there were four to a dorm, he would share only with Severus and did not mind, Severus was as neat as he was.

Lucius bid them good night and good luck and was gone. Cadmus and Severus wasted no time in taking out the stones of protection. They placed them around the room, doubled up, glad they did not have to share rooms or a bathroom. Their trunks were well protected but as they had their own room they could safely hang up their things in the wardrobes without fear of them being stolen. Only someone who had massive amounts of training, say Dumbledore could get into their rooms, so they were as safe as the girls were in their dorms down here. As there were only two beds now in here, they had a massive amount of space to themselves. They did not have to share showers or sinks either and so did not have to wait to shower, brush their teeth, climb into warm pjs and bed.

"I love Hogwarts, too bad Sirius went to Gryffindor." Severus said.

"I think his grandfather wanted him in Ravenclaw, but he is a bit of a rebel." Cadmus replied, "you have the charms pendant the Bones family sent?"

"I do, they provided the stones, very kind of them." Severus yawned, "try to stay out of trouble tomorrow."

"You man don't drag you into it." Cadmus smirked, "we start classes on Friday, so we have two days to learn the castle."

"Joy." Severus said.

Soon two preteen boys were fast asleep and they slept very well. They got up early, dressed and made sure their ties were correct with uniforms and robes perfect. They checked their pendants and walked out of their room into the common room. They were glared at but no one dared do anything and Cadmus smirked at them, heading up to get breakfast. He saw James here with Remus and a very tired looking Sirius who was not awake. They drug Sirius along with James to the Hufflepuff table (who really did not care as long as no one fought) and piled Sirius with enough hot cocoa and tea to wake him up. They all dove into a hearty breakfast, Cadmus and Severus ate oatmeal and lots of toast while James and Sirius had a full English fry up while Remus had mostly buttered eggs, bacon and sausage with some toast.

"Five points each for inner house cooperation." Sprout said walking to see the boys laughing and being friends.

"Well we became friends on the train and thought we would like to continue with that." Cadmus said just as Lucius walked up, "my house has no problems with that do they Mr. Malfoy?"

"Not at all, I welcome you fully."

"The headmaster would like to see you two." Slughorn said walking up beaming, "simply smashing to see houses getting along so well."

"I gave points for it too, five each!" Sprout said.

"Well done, well come along boys."

Severus and Cadmus followed their short, fat, bald professor with the best mustache they had ever seen up to the infirmary. There they saw madam Pomfrey and the headmaster. He was a tall very thin man with long silver hair and beard clad in maroon robes, she was a matron clad in robes of green with starched apron and cap. Cadmus looked around and promptly burst into tears. Severus pat him on the back, thinking it was the memories of his family, and that was partly true, the other was the memories this place had for him. Finally he stopped and wiped his face.

"Sorry, just life." He said.

"You have been through so much, but if you would like you can start your healing training under me." Poppy said kindly. "As can you Mr. Snape."

"I don't have his same talents." Severus replied.

"Well your father wrote and had a lot of good things to say about you, such a lovely man, he was asking all sorts of questions, I was able to help him."

"You were?" Severus asked, "you mean he will not relapse?"

"No, never, so you will do your regular classes and work on healing with me, if you fall behind I drop the class, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Both said.

"Good, now Cadmus, you will need this." Poppy said taking out a Aesculpian snake, a plain looking green snake, "it is yours."

_Hello, what is your name?_Cadmus said.

_Speaker? You heal?_

_I do, do you have a name?_

_Ras is my name, we will work together._

_Yes, I like that._

Dumbledore was still unnerved at hearing the language of snakes, but Cadmus was part of an ancient healing family. It would be good to have him here and perhaps he could redeem Slytherin. Severus and Cadmus walked out and several Slytherins backed up when they saw Cadmus had a snake and the headmaster was smiling on him. To harm Cadmus or Severus was not going to look good, but then their lord did want to destroy this child. They would have to wait and see what his orders were, then they would strike.

Cadmus and Severus settled in well to Hogwarts, potions came easy to Cadmus, Severus and Lily as they had been brewing for two years under the watchful eye of Severus's mother. Their other classes were not so bad and they studied with James, Sirius and Remus. James and Sirius were pranksters and Cadmus agreed to join them only if their pranks never harmed anyone. Severus and Lily just glared at them but pretended to not know what they were doing. Weeks passed into months and before they knew it the first year was done in the blink of an eye. Severus was top of his year with Lily second and Cadmus third. It was a quiet year, and even Flint grew to take the two first years under his wing.

Cadmus looked like he had a great year. He was third in his class, was learning the healing arts and had friends. Yet he remembered being Harry Potter, remembered his friends and family and knew things would never be the same again. Severus was the one who saw him break down more than others and he was the one to comfort him, he thought Cadmus was suffering from the loss of his family, and in a way he was right. It was at the end of that first year when Cadmus was packing Severus sat down on his bed a new light in his eyes.

"I know who you were." Severus said, "and I want to say I am sorry. It seems you have changed a lot of things, they warned me of this."

"You to?" Cadmus said turning, "since when?"

"Since now, can't call you Harry, you are Cadmus now, so where do we go from here?"

"Finish what I promised to." Cadmus said.

"You already have started to." Severus said, "I am healthier this time around, and I don't hate my dads."

"He takes a potion, can't drink now." Cadmus replied, "great guy, he can yell but he does not hit."

"Only when he is drinking, so what do we do now?"

Cadmus sat down and wondered, where would they go now and who else would remember the future? Only he had replaced one in the past, would others come back and what if Lily remembered or Petunia? Cadmus had so much to think on he was not sure what to do. He needed time to think.

Edited to remove one of the extra first year boys.


	3. Conversations

Chapter Three: Conversations:

Cadmus liked the Forbidden Forest, well it was not forbidden to Slughorn, Hagrid, Pomfrey or Sprout. They were allowed as they had asked and received permission from the Centaurs to be there on a regular bases. Healers, potions makers and those of the earth were very welcome in the forest. Dumbledore was tolerated, but he was of fire and air and so rarely came here. Cadmus was allowed here as he was learning the healing craft of his family, not just the human side, but he was learning to heal all sapient beings, as was Severus. Therefore, both boys were in the forest collecting herbs to make the pepper up potion.

Now it must be said that many potions were plant base, so when one said "eye of Newt" that was mustard seed "wool of bat" was holly and so on. Therefore, beetle eyes were, in fact toasted poppy seeds. Even stewed slugs, those were mushrooms of a certain variety. Today they were hunting down cannabis, a perfectly legal plant in the magical world and used as a base for many potions, muggleborn found it funny until they were told the reason why. Once pressed into "dragons blood" it was a very potent ingredient (real dragons blood was poisonous and so not used for anything) and really could be used as an oven cleaner. So it was the boys, along with a new friend, Stephen (pronounced Ste F en thank you) Slewyn were working. Slewyn was blond haired and green eyed and had a ferret like look about his face.

"So, now we can talk." Slewyn said, "how did this happen?"

"You mean how am I here as Cadmus, Severus is back in his own form and you are a muggleborn?" Cadmus said, "why would you come back?"

"I don't know, I remember Harry going to die, and then I wished I could make things better, I remember a rock crushing me, then a being talking to me about destiny and waking up in a muggle hospital with all the memories of a eleven year old boy who had passed on to his next great adventure. I was to take over his body and that was that."

"Ironic with who you were." Severus said, "so how are you faring as a muggleborn former Draco Malfoy?"

"Very well, my dorm mates don't seem to care, I have learned the customs and manners of an ancient society and am a champion of the magical world. I don't question good ancient traditions and have started a muggleborn education club."

"Why is this the first we have heard about it?" Severus asked.

"Yes, why is that?" Cadmus replied.

"Because it is secret, only muggleborns allowed, next year we are going to go public when there are enough in it. Me a champion of muggleborn rights. I never knew that there appalling behavior was due to never being taught about the rules of our world."

"Yea nice to learn the other side." Cadmus replied, "so you are safe?"

"Oh yes several older muggleborn have given me protection charms and well, Slughorn likes me."

"Does not like me." Severus said, "some things never change."

"That is alright." Cadmus replied, "madam Pomfrey does."

The three boys had been sent back and as Stephan, formerly Draco Malfoy was told, they were the only ones. Why this was the three did not know, but there it was, they were back and hoped to change things. Well they had, Cadmus had by surviving to warn his squib neighbor, that had led to several dead death eaters and a wounded Voldemort. This had led, it seemed to Stephan and his family surviving as well, as they were the next target. One of the death eaters had access to the school register and knew just who and where the muggleborns lived. After this the Hogwarts register was removed legally from the ministry and moved back to Hogwarts as the charter was violated by the ministry.

Cadmus was not surprised that there was a secret muggleborn club, after all there had been a near miss with him surviving, or so the world thought. With his living things had changed and he supposed he really was changing the world as he had promised to do so. He was not happy about how his life had turned out previously and so now he was glad to see he was making a difference, at least for muggleborn. Severus had not heard the angry comments and remarks about needing to "put muggleborn in their place" as muggleborn were as polite and respectful of the ancient rites as they could be. Well, they would be if they were taught, and the irony was that it was a former death eater turned muggleborn that lead that, though no-one knew that but Cadmus and Severus. They gathered the plants and put them in a "bottomless bag" and headed back to the school.

"So how much dragon's blood will this yield?" Stephan asked.

"About seven cups." Cadmus replied, "yes I know we gathered a lot but seven cups of dragon's blood is a lot."

"It is, and no side effects of those that are daft to smoke it." Severus replied, "I do hope you reminded muggleborn that smoking this is a great waste and effects magicals in a negative way?"

"Yes I did" Stephan replied.

They entered the school and headed to the hospital wing, which was more than just the infirmary. There were labs here and a place to prepare the herbs needed for healing. Stephan and Severus were naturals at this though Cadmus was becoming a great brewer too. He, however would never be a potions master. Stephan set up the little press and started to feed the masses of leaves through the press, it would take time but in the end there were seven cups carefully bottled of dragon's blood. Cadmus was going to miss this place, they were heading out the next day and so this would be the last day here until the new school year.

Severus was going to miss Hogwarts and he found that being friends with James was far better than enemies. He had worked to get the arrogance out of the rich pureblood heir. He had grounded him several times, letting him know how the work really worked and not everyone had the same rich life he had. Sirius was very different, then again his mother had been killed in the very shameful act of "cleansing blood" which was a taboo thing among magicals. One may not like muggleborn but killing them was very wrong. Severus and Cadmus knew all about Remus's illness and Severus had started to work on a treatment for him. As Severus was a "natural Animagmus" in the form of a black wolf, he could join Remus. They were on the train headed back with a grinning James, a pensive Sirius and a resigned Remus.

"What did you do?" Severus asked.

"I am going to kill you." Lily said walking in and sitting down by Severus, her hair was a nice dark green, "I really am."

"I am scared, are you scared?" Cadmus asked Severus.

"Very, when she goes quiet, someone is going to get it."

"It will wear off before the train ride is over." James said, "you needed cheering up."

"Um James, I don't think that was a good idea." Sirius said.

"Well he did ask for it." Remus said as Lily had her wand out and gave James antlers and pink hair, "really did, very good spell work."

"No, this better wear off before see my parents!" James said as Severus helpfully floated a mirror over "it will, please they will kill me if they learned…"

"You pranked a girl?" Cadmus said taking a picture, "this will be fun to show them."

"Nooooooooo!" James said, "I was only having fun."

"Then take the spell off." Lily said "and I take that off."

"Deal!" James said and took the spell off Lily turning her hair back to red. "Now me!"

"I will, later."

James ended up the whole train ride looking ridiculous. It was only when the train was pulling into the station that Lily released the spell. James learned a valuable lesson that day, to not ever prank Lily, ever. He would learn not to prank Severus or Cadmus too, but that would be the next year. Everyone got off the train and headed to their parents. Severus was worried when he did not see his mum and Lily and Cadmus were worried when they did not see Mr. and Mrs. Evans. They walked out and saw Tobias waving to them and walked to follow him out. He walked up to a very new red VW microbus and puffed out his chest in pride.

"Yer mum is making a feast for all of us along with my dear Eileen." Tobias said, "yer dad is stuck at the garage, work is good, very good. I was able to buy this beaut, hop in."

"Wow dads." Severus said, "you have moved up in the world."

"We have, I work in York now, run a repair shop myself. Have a few lads under me and, well we moved."

"Moved?" Severus asked.

"I had enough to buy an old barn, it's a great house now, you will love it." Tobias said, "I like myself not on the drink."

They drove from the station, and with a press of a button the micro bus gave a lurch and they were outside Cokeworth. Tobias grinned, his wife had a friend who added the portkey to the bus. Tobias drove up to what looked like a barn on the outside and parked the bus in a converted horse stall. Cadmus saw Severus smile and realized how hard life had been for him before. Now it was far better and was about to really get good, even with Voldemort out there somewhere biding his time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So a few things here, yes I had plans for Slewyn and yes he is formerly Draco Malfoy, now a muggleborn. As for the potions ingredients, a dear friend pointed out that they are talking about plants, best to check it out online._

_Anyway, do review please!_


	4. Those Things That Change

Chapter Four: Those Things That Change:

Summer 1972:

It was cold in the caves, but it was the only place that Voldemort could find to be safe. He had followers but not like he had hoped, so many ancient families despised him now. He had hoped to slowly destroy them all, pretend to care about them and then, once he had made the world burn enough, make Voldemort disappear and lord Slytherin would come in and rescue all. Yet that brat had survived, that Cadmus Stone should have died and now he was alive. Yet he did have the support of the Malfoys though they could not openly support him, they were a few of his devoted followers.

"My lord, I have brought what you requested." Lucius said bowing deeply and placing a bundle on the floor before his lord, "I do hope this is satisfactory."

"My loyal servant, you understand the world must change?" Voldemort said opening the bundle with his wand and smiling at the evil ingredients inside. "You did well, you will be rewarded."

"Thank you my lord, but my service to you is all the reward I need." Lucius said.

"Well said my faithful servant."

What Voldemort did not know was that Lucius was far from loyal. If he were as good at potions and poisons as the noble house of Malfoy was, then he would not use what Lucius had given him. But he was not and what was more, he could not fully probe a healthy soul with his fractured one, which meant while he could shield his mind, he could not read others minds as well as he thought he could. The ancient house of Gaunt would soon be no more and the darkest stain on magical kind since Ekirzdis had walked the world and before that Saki of the Far East.

Cokeworth: Summer 1972:

Far away, Severus, Cadmus and Lily were having a great summer. It had started when Severus got a good look at the new home he was going to live in with his family. It was an old converted barn; part of the building was opened up and held the living room and dining room. The rest was divided up, downstairs was a large kitchen with folding doors that could open onto the large living/dining room, a large laundry room with a copper that was really a potions lab and small powder room under the stairs in the entry. There was a library down here as well. Upstairs were two bedrooms with a bathroom and a master suite with an en suite.

A large feast had been prepared for everyone and Petunia was very nice. In fact, Severus was still nice to her even after coming back in time. He teased her but it was like little brother teasing older sister. Severus loved Lily dearly but it was a brotherly love as he had come to accept. The food was great, there was a large roast beef, chicken, lots of vegetables done several ways, fresh baked bread and for dessert treacle tart. This was only the start to the summer, Severus, Lily and Cadmus were allowed to travel and this was how they ended up at the Weasley home one summer day. Cadmus blinked, this was not how the home had been in the past, in fact all he recognized was the paddock and pond, where was the house? Mrs. Weasley came out with a toddler Bill and a baby Charlie on her hip. She was younger but still pump as ever, it seemed to fit her well and Cadmus had to keep from wanting to hug her. Mr. Weasley had hair and better robes than before.

"Do you like it?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Arthur was going to build it himself but well, Amos Watters did."

"Amos Watters?" Cadmus said, "He saved my life."

"Cadmus is that you?" An older man clad in jeans, work boots and checkered shirt with full beard said walking up, "you have grown up well."  
"I thought you had died or something."

"Well my dear wife did so I took to traveling, came back and convinced Arthur to write a book."

"Is that 'How to Blend Into the Muggle World So One Does Not Break the Statue'?" Severus asked.

"The one and only, my ministry job pay knuts." Arthur replied, "but the book has made it so I could hire a master craftsman, he can do the runes and Molly and I power them."

"Oh, it's a nice house." Cadmus said missing the crooked tower from his past, "underground through."

"My idea there was an old WWII bunker here and big enough for what I did." Amos said, "I gave them four large bedrooms, with two bathrooms between, a large master with en suite, a library connected to a large lounge, a massive eat in kitchen and a sitting room. Oh and a large storage room with potions lab, every good magical home should have a potions lab."

"Come and see." Molly said, "we even have a house elf, poor thing's family died and now she is here, not nearly enough for her to do but I let her clean the house and do some cooking, I am making jams to sell, you have heard of Molly's Magical Jams?"

"I have." Severus said, "me dads likes them."

In the past Amos would have died and never been able to influence Arthur to write a book. A book that was needed and many purebloods still talked about him behind his back, but many were willing to defend him, he studied muggles to keep the statute and keep them safe. So while some called him a blood traitor, many others were willing to fight those that did as Arthur was a good man. He was not rich from the book, but it was clear he would be able to raise a large family with plenty to spare. Cadmus sat down at a new oak table that fit the large dining space that could sit fourteen with ease. He smiled as Molly cooked and Sally the house elf cleaned up and had helped prep some of the food.

"So you are becoming healers?" Molly asked.

"Yes ma'am." Cadmus said, "it's in my family and Severus is a git but I love him as a brother, he will make a good healer."

"Yes, well that or potions master." Severus replied, "Hogwarts is good, Cadmus rules Slytherin."

"I don't do anything bad, and I am setting a good example to everyone, I have to, I can't be bitter about what happened to my parents. I have to show the world I am better than that, I want them to be proud of me." Cadmus said.

"I am sure they are." Molly said, "looking down at you as they are."

This made Cadmus feel better, and he found he liked this new Burrow, it had all the charm of the one he had loved in a former life. Yet it was new with new furniture, it was clear that even from this early age that the Weasleys wanted a large family. Once Charlie was weaned, then they would start trying for more. But he was barely three months old and still far too young for that. Cadmus had a lovely time here and then, it was time to head out and meet the Lovegoods. They still lived in a rook and still ran their paper there, but the press was in a shed connected to the house and the two were happily living here. They were older and were not expecting to have any children now, they were just past forty after all and so were content to have each other.

"You should stick to your stories, but add other things." Severus said.

"Like what?" Xeno asked.

"Weird but true customs around the world, things that ordinary witches and wizards here know nothing about." Cadmus added.

"A splendid idea, and travel, always wanted to do that." Xeno replied, "what do you say my dear, travel?"

"Yes, let's, it would be a grand thing."

The rest of the summer the boys spent roaming. It was not as if they could get into much trouble after all, Eileen had a tracking charm on them so she knew where they were and what they were doing. She knew they were mature enough to go off on their own, but Lily was not, and it was not safe for her to do so. Not until she finished certain witches classes in her fourth year. Both boys wondered what that was about, if it was "the talk" but no, probably something to do with keeping boys away. After all they were taught they were little better than animals with wands and they had to prove they deserved to be called wizards by acting like the enlightened beings they were.

Summer came to an end and the boys headed back to school. It would be a few years of peace and a lot of learning crammed in. But the boys would become solid friends and be able to face the darkness that was coming. For now they spent a summer of relaxation and travel coming back for the last two weeks before they headed off for their second year in Hogwarts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes I know it is crazy to let kids the age of Severus and Cadmus roam the country. However they are magical and stuck to the magical world and it is as safe for them at the moment as it was for me to roam my neighborhood growing up. They are doing the same, but all over England. Lily's parents are more strict on that sort of thing and they will not let her travel alone with boys even if they are family._

_Anyway, do review please!_


	5. Death Of Innocence

Chapter Five: Death of Innocence:

The Burrow February 1975:

Molly was bedridden, or as close as a woman like her would be. Propped up in the large lounge on one of the large red couches with lots of pillows and blankets she looked as sick as she was. After Charlie was born there were no more children until she got pregnant late the prior year. Yet after learning of the death of her brothers the shock had made her loose the baby girl she had been carrying. It was a blow, Weasleys had not had girls for a long time and this had hurt. She had made it to the funeral and then collapsed. Now she was home being tended to by Cadmus Stone and Lily Evans, Severus was going to be a potions master but as he was a male and so was Cadmus, neither could brew the potions Molly needed now, Lily could.

Though school was very much in season, it was the weekend and the three were allowed to be here as they were in training as healers, and in Lily's case midwife. Molly wanted to be up but she was not well enough to care for anyone and so she was required to stay down. She had lots of help, Mrs. Evans came over as did Mrs. Lovegood, together they helped out and took care of Bill and Charlie. At least the Prewitt boys had taken out ten death eaters, each. Not combined but each, and that put a damper in any plans the evil dark lord V may have had for the time being. This was the first attack in years, ever since Cadmus had lost his parents. People were not scared, they were enraged this evil freak as they called him would dare attack another ancient and noble family.

"They can't be gone." Molly said, "they just can't."

"They are not truly gone." Lily said handing over a potion no man or boy must ever touch, "here, this will make you better."

"Why is it that women get potions all to themselves but we men don't?" Severus groused.

"Because we are the life givers." Molly said, "and you have some, it's just everyone can make yours, potions for women can only be made by other women."

"It's a good thing." Cadmus said waving his wand and checking the vials of Molly, "already working, but I am sure as Lily said, you cannot try for another child for at least six months."

"I miss my baby girl." Molly said tears streaming down her face, "and my brothers."

"You will see them again." Cadmus said.

Now in the magical world though Wizards called it the Wizarding world, it was a world set up for women. It was women who were the true power and as such they could have children when they wanted. If they did not want to have a child, then a child would not grow in them, they needed a man still but witches had a power that muggle women were jealous off and had in part caused the witch hunts. The three teens had grown a lot, Cadmus would never be tall, but he was a stocky youth with shaggy brown hair that fell into his eyes. Lily was turning into a lovely young woman and even Severus was growing into his looks. He had got braces as magicals could not straighten teeth, they could shrink or grow them but not straighten them. Severus had wanted to put on a glamour but Cadmus told him no. Now several purebloods were finding him cool and wanted some for themselves.

Four the past three years both Severus and Cadmus had studied as hard as they could. Poppy did not let up and, as soon as Lily entered womanhood she was able to start training her as a midwife. Now Cadmus was allowed to help treat other patients but Poppy was there to supervise him. Severus was here with Petunia who was helping out today as Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Lovegood had other things to do and Petunia found she liked children well enough. She was finishing up her A levels and planned to go to Uni and get a degree in social work. In fact when she finished her A levels she had enough college credits to need less than two years at Uni to finish up.

"Well, if you ever have twins, name them after your brothers." Cadmus said, "you really should."

"Yes, that would be a great idea." Lily said, "but for now, rest, and mourn, and know you will see them and your little girl again."

"She could be born this time." Petunia said, "as she never got the chance before."

"Thank you, you two are dears." Molly said.

"I have to head back to school." Severus said, a smile on his face that did not meet his eyes, "I have a few things to do."

Cadmus knew he was not heading back to school and had an idea as to what he was going to do. Severus may have been a teen and have to grow into his magic again, but he was at full power now and with a full knowledge of battle magic. Cadmus could not leave, but he knew that Severus knew what he was doing and so he did not stop him in leaving. Severus got on his motorcycle that his father had helped him rebuild and Severus had added a few charms to. He changed his clothing and put on a full helmet and roared off. He was going to do some hunting today and rid the world of a few evils.

A few hours later a werewolf colony led by Greyback was resting in an old abandoned manor house. They were planning a raid to turn some muggleborn in that they were getting drunk and waiting for the full moon. Severus activated a set of runes on his helmet and at once an illusion of a skull on fire was where his head had been. He loved comics and felt this was appropriate. He flew into the manor and was off the bike in the main room guns out blazing with sliver death. He got all the werewolves but Greyback who knocked the teen through a wall.

"Nice illusion boy." He said, "but I am not alpha for no reason now you die."

"I would rather he live." Someone said walking in clad in hooded cloak, "your kind needs to die."

"What will you do…. You!" Greyback said snarling at the figure who removed his hood to show the youthful features of Dracula looking exactly like his painting, "you cannot kill…"

"Yes I can and must." Dracula said taking the evil werewolf's head, he turned to Severus, "foolish child, remove the charm and helmet."

Severus did so and rose, he was more stunned than hurt and wondered what Dracula wanted here and why he was here. Boy and man were a contrast, Severus was clad in biker's leather from head to foot, Dracula in clothing and armor from another time. His long hair was tied back and his eyes were sad and weary. He walked over the bodies and led Severus out and to a graveyard and stood in the light of a lamp tied to a tree.

"I know who you are and am to aid you." Dracula said.

"You are evil." Severus said.

"I am, and my punishment is to roam the earth fighting evil." Dracula said, "I thought in life I was right, that all those deaths were needed. I refused to listen and in my arrogance turned myself into more of a monster than ever I was before. I cannot be killed and cannot die until I have fulfilled my duties, and only God knows when that is."

"So you show up and kill Greyback." Severus said, "that was my job."

"Perhaps, but if you need aid, I will give it, you owe me nothing but to stay away from darkness."

"I know this time to do so." Severus replied.

"Good, you will not get a second chance."

"I know that too."

Dracula left so suddenly that Severus wondered if he had ever been there before. He picked up Greyback's head and put it in a box. Remus was going to love this, well his werewolf side would, his human side, well Remus would beat him if he ever found out it was him. Which was why Severus never intended on telling him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Some things no matter what you change do stay the same, and so too here things stay the same with Molly. She still looses her brothers, and still looses a child. I did not want to go over chapters and chapters of training. Suffice to say Cadmus and Lily have had a to of medical training as has Severus. But he is more drawn to defense and martial arts than the other two. So yes, these teens are very well trained now and will continue to get stronger from here on out._

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome, and do remember to review that is the only way I get paid. :)_


	6. Time Does Not Fix Everything

Chapter Six: Time Does Not Fix Everything:

Hogwarts: June 1976:

Severus was lazing below his favorite tree spells protecting him all around. Now James and Sirius were annoying pranksters to the extreme but when the got out of hand he could do what he had done and well, prank them back. So now he was doing a bit of light reading with Remus dozing by him. Remus had become a good friend and Severus found him very smart. Severus thought back to when he had realized Greyback was not as dead as everyone thought, that he was still very much alive and well. That was when he knew he had to attack, funny how everyone had forgot you can't kill a werewolf with bullets, tear off a limb, yes but that can reattach.

Even though so much had changed for the better, there was still so much that had not. Muggleborns were still little better than second class citizens, though they were more tolerated as they knew the customs of the Wizarding world. Voldemort was still attacking others and though Fabian and Gideon had killed twenty death eaters, there were still attacks. Even the American mind protectors that nearly everyone wore did not stop attacks. Those that refused were easy targets and ten families had died since last year. Severus had been on a few more raids, this time with others to help him fight. If Dumbledore knew what they were doing he never said anything, then again Severus and his band never tortured anyone, just straight up killed death eaters. Now OWLs were done and a summer of work awaited Severus.

"So what did you do to James and Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Nothing much, just turned their latest not prank on them." Severus said, "what they wanted to do to those innocent first year Slytherins was not very nice, there is a war going on and we don't need that."

"Right, here they come." Remus said laughing , "oh gentlemen you look amazing."

Both boys had sprouted feathers and their hair was gold and red. They had silver skin and their robes were flashing neon colors. Severus stood and smirked at them, and even better Cadmus was right behind them, his healing OWL was over. Just as Sirius was going to cast a spell, he was turned into a chicken and James turned around as did Cadmus to see Lily walk up wand out. She was very powerful and knew her way around magic thanks to both Severus and Cadmus teaching her from a young age. Her long dark red hair was tied back and her green eyes were flashing, clearly she was not amused and it showed.

"Shall I continue?" She snapped at James, "you were going to humiliate those poor first years."

"Their families…"

"No, don't, not everyone who is a death eater has supportive families, and those children have to live with a criminal for a family member, you don't need to add to it!" Lily snapped.

"Slytherins are evil!" James said.

"Oh fine, I see when we are not wanted." Cadmus said coldly, "Severus, you coming?"

"Yes, I don't need to be around pureblood bigots like you James." Severus said, "always get your way, always right, perfect Potter can't do any wrong."

"Severus look, I didn't mean…"

"You did, oh and Potter?" Severus said, "stay away from my sister or you will regret it."

With that Severus strode off more angry than he had been in a long time. He thought James could change but it was clear he could not. Cadmus followed him really angry at how cold James could be. Lily followed them as well concerned for her family, for that was what Cadmus and Severus were, family. They came on McGonagall who looked grim and Severus's heart when cold, no, this was the time that his parents died, but no, they were in the states, so they could not have died.

"Your family was attacked." McGonagall said to Lily, "they are alright your sister managed to drive them off along with her new boyfriend."

"I see, I need to go home." Lily replied.

"I can go with her." Severus said, "we are brother and sister."

"Very well, we will see you in the fall, you are cleared to leave for the year."

"I can go too and be back tomorrow." Cadmus said.

They packed in a thrice and were back in the entrance hall to take the portkey that would get them to Cokeworth the fastest. They came on Aurors talking to Petunia and Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Lily ran to them and Severus got a good look at Petunia's new boyfriend. He was tall and stocky, a well built man with blond hair and mustache. He had beady blue eyes and was looking very pleased with himself, Cadmus excused himself from the group and followed Vernon Dursley to his aunt's house and in. He led them to a small cellar where a badly hurt death eater lay on the floor bound tightly.

"Not so brave when you sneak up and snap their sticks." Vernon said, "he refuses to speak, says he is going to sick his freak lord on us all."

"Not likely, well he does not have much longer to live." Cadmus said, "if I could have got here sooner I could have saved him, but you did a right number on him."

"Oh well, scum like him deserves it." Vernon replied.

"Right, let me get what I need from him, and it was good you hid him, the ministry is cracking down on self defense." Cadmus said. "Wait I can save him, stronger than I thought."

"Why though?" Vernon asked.

"Because though we are at war, we are the good guys are not going to stoop to the level of death eaters."

"I think I have a plan for this one."

"Please I only joined him to save my family." The man said, "what choice did I have? My wife she is expecting twins and he would have killed them all."

"I can see you are telling the truth, I can see to it your family is safe. Who is it that threatened your family?"

"Yaxely, but you can't touch him." The man said.

"True, that is true." Cadmus replied, "I cannot touch him."

Cadmus knew that Severus would do something, he always did. He patched up the man who would be crippled from Vernon's attack but he would live. Vernon did feel bad and was angry at a certain dark lord. Cadmus worked his contacts and Severus disappeared. Yaxely would never be found but that was no great loss, that whole family was evil and this was not the first Yaxely to have to fall in this war. It probably would not be the last either. The minor family of Rockwood would be sent to the states to be safe and Cadmus would head back to Hogwarts to work.

He felt as if he had not done enough, oh sure many families that would have died had lived, but Voldemort was still waging war. He had the ear of the ministry and they were more concerned with hunting down those that dared defend the innocent. Cadmus wondered if anything he was doing really was going to make a difference. Sure muggleborns knew more about this world and understood the ancient customs, the Weasley family had wealth but other than that he was doubting himself and just what good he was doing here.

_Do review please, it is how I get paid!_


	7. A Concert and Other Things

Chapter Seven: A Concert and Other Things

Cokeworth August 12, 1976:

Stephen Slewyn was very pleased with himself. He was muggleborn in this life but he was well liked even by purebloods. He was treated like a very well behaved pet and though that was not how he would have wanted his life to turn out, it was far better than for most muggleborn boys. Well had been, because of him muggleborn boys of his age were treated better as they were learning the customs of the Wizarding world. Muggleborn girls too were treated better and many were now getting marriage offers they never would have. Still things needed more change but he had been a Malfoy once and knew how to politick the correct way now.

As of the moment he was visiting with Severus and Cadmus as Snape cottage as the converted barn to house was called. They were relaxing and enjoying what little summer they had left, Voldemort was very quiet now and Severus had a lot on his mind, how was it that Dracula was on the side of good and had killed Greyback? Would that not get the other werewolves against him? Severus had figured out a vaccine, if it was put with a rabies vaccine, and given soon enough after one was bit and before a full moon, that person did not turn into a werewolf. It worked very well and Severus was surprised when many werewolves promised to protect him. Maybe they were like Remus and did not want to be werewolves?

He looked up to see James Potter entering the house and glared at him. With him was Sirius and both boys looked humbled. In fact James looked really upset and Severus put his wand away and nodded to a couch across from where he was seated. James sat down with Sirius. He felt awful on what he had done and so he had done the one thing he could think of. He knew Severus liked ACDC and so out of a coat pocket he took out three tickets and placed them on the coffee table before him. Severus raised an eyebrow and took them, these were really good tickets and came with a backstage pass, this was not cheep.

"I am truly sorry." James said, "I was an ass, and I am sorry, I want to make it up to you."

"And you think ACDC tickets will suffice?" Severus asked. "It will help."

"Really?" James said, "look I was out of line, I was, and I am sorry, just stress, to find Greyback had still been alive, and we did not know until the ghost rider and Dracula killed him, it was a shock."

"It still hurt." Cadmus said, "I thought you were above that."

"I should be, I am sorry." James said, "I want all of you, Slewyn you too, to come to the concert on the 22, I would have asked Lily but she is with Mrs. Weasley, she is due around that date."

"Percy Ignatius Weasley, what a name." Stephan said grinning, "I love the magical world, so much to learn."

"Yea, if I did not know better I would say you were born in the magical world" James said, "in fact all the first years from the time you started are acting like that, any reason why?"

"I doubt he can say." Sirius replied, "but whatever it is, good on you, "grandfather loves you and he normally hates muggleborn, 'no respect for our traditions, they will destroy our world' normally what he says."

"Well, we need to learn of the world we are in, the customs are amazing." Stephan said.

"So friends, please?" James asked.

"Very well, but you will apologize to the whole school when we get back." Severus said.

"Done."

On the 22 they went to the ACDC concert and had a riot of a time. They made sure to stay away from the funny cigarettes and not taking anything offered to them in the form of food or drink. Still they had a great time and even got to meet the band. They were very nice guys, and working class, something Severus loved. He got on well with them and even James and Sirius who were called "posh boys" got on with them. They left the concert with t-shirts, hats and for Stephan a new leather jacket. They got back to Severus's house with the news that Molly had delivered on time. So instead of going to bed they flooed over and sang happy birthday to the new baby and then headed back to their respective homes to go to bed.

A week later the official showing of Percy began after his Christening (the Weasleys were not really religious but they were Christian). He had blue eyes at the moment and a stock of bright red hair on his head. He was a quiet baby and was clad in a white dress like all babies in the magical world still were. He would be until after he was weaned and walking. Cadmus was looking forward to giving him his first rock tee and he was looking forward to being yelled at for it. Molly looked so happy, yearly six year old Bill and four year old Charlie beamed at him, they dearly loved their little brother so very much. Cadmus loved the Weasley family and seeing his future friend's family growing warmed his heart.

When he first was sent back to be Cadmus, he had been angry and resentful. Yet he could see the good that had done and though Voldemort was still out there, he was not as powerful has he had been. Sure there were attacks here and there but they were not as many, it was as if Voldemort did not have the energy to do much. If Cadmus did not know better (and he thought he did) he would have thought Voldemort was sick. But he had done so many rituals for strength that there was no way he could be sick could there?

What Cadmus did not know was that Lucius had found a way to slip a simple muggle STD to Voldemort. Voldemort would not recognize it as a poison and hepatitis C was not recognized in the magical world. Lucius only knew if it as he did deal in the muggle world in business. He might be a pureblood wizard but his "potion" he gave the dark lord had made him very sick. It might take years but without treatment the dark lord would die and Lucius could wait, he was a very patient man after all. The dark lord was the worst thing for pureblood families and he had to go. He would, it would just take some time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So things are moving along here, yes James apologized and Lucius did poison his lord who would believe he would go that route? Only time will tell if it works at all. I love ACDC, they rock!_

_Do Review Please, that is how I get paid._


	8. Politics Galore

Chapter Eight: Politics Galore:

Hogwarts October 31, 1977:

"Must you continue to hog the mirror you are as bad as that Lockhart fellow." Severus snapped at Stephan.

"Well I have to look good." Stephan replied, "it's Lily and my book signings. The world is going to change from this day forward for muggleborns."

"You are so vain." Cadmus said grinning "but here we are, last year and all."

The three teens were no longer the little boys they had been when they entered Hogwarts this time around. They had not been fully boys then either, but the fates had made it so that they did not remember all their past education and so much was new for them to learn again. Now they were men, young men almost fully grown and Cadmus had got time off to head to Hogsmeade for the book signing there, it was safer than Diagon Alley at the moment. He was clad in a mint green leisure suit with paisley tie and matching mint green robes. His blond hair was carefully done in a messy style of the day to and, to complete the very seventies look he was wearing mint green platform shoes.

"So wish me luck." Stephan said.

"Break a leg." Severus replied.

"You meeting Lily?" Cadmus asked.

"Yes, it's a wonder she can be separated from James, those two are going to get married." Stephan replied.

"And have a son that gets into as much trouble as he does." Severus added.

"Ten galleons they have a girl that looks like Lily." Cadmus replied grinning.

The three walked out of the dungeons and Stephan walked up to where Lily was waiting. She was in a stunning gown of emerald green with long sleeves and full skirts to her ankles. Instead of a robe she wore a matching cloak with gold shoes, her dark red hair was done up elegantly on her head. She looked regal as she turned and smiled at the boys and Stephan walked with her out the doors. The others followed them to the Three Broomsticks for the book signings. Stephan had wrote a book called "So You Are a Wizard, What Now?" While Lily had written one called "So You Are a Witch?" they had started to make good money off them and the book signing would add to that.

Cadmus was surprised at how well things were going, he had dreams about what he was to do and had found all the Horcruxes accept Nagini. He destroyed them all and hoped to destroy Voldemort soon too. Though the last time he saw the evil dark lord he looked very sick. Yellow like that was not a healthy look on any human, but was Voldemort even human after all? After all he had done some pretty sick things to gain "immortality", well Cadmus was going to enjoy sending him straight to hell. He enjoyed the book signing, seeing Lily so happy along with Stephan made his day, sure Stephan played politics but he had been a Malfoy and so he was good at it. The books were going to help change the world.

The Burrow April 1, 1978:

Cadmus could not stay away, not for this so he had drug Severus along and they were at the burrow just in time for the birth of two of his most favorite people ever. Fred Prewett Weasley was born first then came George Prewett Weasley after. Lily came out looking happy and smug all at once and let the boys in. Both babies were identical but Lily had placed a charm on each so that Molly would always know who was who, it was something midwives did with identical twins. Cadmus wondered then how much of a game Molly liked to play with these two, they certainly got away with a lot.

"So twins." Cadmus said grinning, "you kept that a secret."

"Well, I wanted to surprise someone, they were not due for a week, so now they surprised me."

"And April first." Severus said looking down at the two babies before him. "They will be pranksters."

"I am afraid of that, just like their uncles, how will I keep them in line?" Molly asked.

"You will find a way my dear." Arthur said walking into the room, "you are a very good mother to our children."

"Thank you, and thank you for all of you being here." Molly said, "soon you will graduate, you have grown up so much!"

"Well I have." Severus said, "Cadmus here, I despair for him."

"Well you did look funny with blue hair." Cadmus said innocently, "I have no idea how that happened however."

"Boys." Arthur warned.

"We can behave." Cadmus said.

"Good, come, I can make us something." Arthur said, "Molly and Sally rarely let me though the boys are learning and doing well in that regard."

"How are the book sales?" Severus asked.

"I have moved from English speaking markets to having my book translated into German, French, Spanish, Italian, Russian, Polish, Japanese, Korean, Chinese and Swahili. After paying for the translation, well we are not rich but we make enough to take care of ourselves." Arthur replied.

It was true, the burrow was no mansion and never would be, much of the furniture was new but it was middle class furniture. The library was full of books bought out of charity shops and end tables, lamps and even rugs were bought the same way. The boys would hand down their clothes to the other boys, since babies in the magical world wore long white tunics until they were four, this saved money too. Once a boy was "breeched" and a girl "dressed" then they would wear other clothing. The Weasleys also grew much of their own food and Molly did sell some jam too. Still they were not rich and never would be though they had a good and comfortable life, they were saving their money for their children's education.

A few weeks later found Cadmus along with Lily exploring an old dairy that Petunia wanted to turn into a family home. She had married Vernon Dursley a rather dull man who liked things normal. He wanted a tract home in the suburbs, Petunia wanted a unique home out in the country. So they compromised and found this bit of land with the converted dairy on it. It was now a charming three bedroom house with two and a half bathrooms with a master suite complete with en suite. Down stairs at the front (which looked like a normal suburban house) was a lounge, dining room, library and kitchen, these had walls that could move and stone floors. It was when Vernon stepped into the back of the property his eyes lit up like Christmas. The whole back was one open space with a roof and lots of windows. Here was an indoor pool and plenty of space to entertain.

"Flower you did well." Vernon said, his nickname for his wife this time around much nicer, "I can move up very well from here with clients over all the time."

"And you wanted that boring house, well I gave you the house you wanted with a bit more, you like it?" Petunia asked.  
"I do, but this will cost a bit." Vernon said.

"Not really, it is a class A structure and I did negotiate with the trust who owns it for half the price, as long as we maintain it, we pay less than what we would have." Petunia said, "I know my talents make you uncomfortable at times and yet you married me anyway."

"Well freakish things as long as they are used for good, but! I do not want the word witch or wizard uttered in my presence." Vernon replied.

Cadmus would watch Vernon, he seemed accepting now and he hoped he remained that way. He was motioned out by Lily who had him help put up ward stones that she added her blood to. She sealed protections in with women's magic and Cadmus followed behind with Parcel magic. He hoped that what had happened to Lily before would not happen again. He walked back into the house and asked Vernon about his work. He was given a lecture all about drills, he had to pretend to be interested, but if this helped the future he was more than willing to put up with Vernon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yes, I had Stephan and Lily write books to help muggleborn. They can do this now as Stephan is still Draco at heart and knows how to politic. I had to bring the twins in and yes, Vernon too. No he is not going to ever really like magic but he will tolerate it for his wife. You want to get on his good side? Really want to get on his good side? Ask about his work like what Cadmus did, and you will have an ally at least. _

_Anyway, do review please!_


	9. Wedding Bells Ring

Chapter Nine: Wedding Bells Ring:

Rose Dairy July 04, 1978:

Cadmus knew this would happen, he knew that his former mother and father would wed. They had fought through school but once James had more or less settled down, Lily had fallen for him. Of course both Cadmus and Severus had words with him as they considered her their sister and he understood those threats very well. As this was to be a mixed wedding, the magical rites had taken place prior at dawn and now the religious ceremony would take place. This was the home of Petunia and, as it was in the muggle world, far safer than even Potter Hall, a smallish hall that was the seat of the Potter family.

Vernon allowed this as he got on with James very well. Cadmus had spoke to Vernon and James and already James had stock in Apple and Microsoft and was talking with Vernon about buying stocks in Grunnings. Vernon had not liked James at first until he heard he wanted to invest in his company and he was very pleased after that. Even Fleamont was proud of his son as he was thinking far beyond their little world.

As the day was lovely, the large glass doors at the back of the dairy were the large free form pool was were open. One could hear the water from the "waterfall" splash into the grotto looking pool that added to the scene. Unfortunately Mr. and Mrs. Evans would not be there, they had died in a car crash, the other driver was drunk and had tried to flee the scene. James and Sirius had legally and with no magic pulled strings and the driver would never get out of prison for the rest of his miserable life. Lily was not clad in white, she was clad a stunning gown of emerald green, her hair piled on top of her head. James was clad in a black tux with emerald green bow tie and cummerbund, he smiled at his bride. Cadmus, Sirius, Remus and Severus were all clad in tux as well and they looked very smart.

The ceremony was sweet and short and at the end James and Lily released doves in the air. Then it was time for a quiet party and mingling with their guests. While Voldemort was physically getting weaker, he still had loyal death eaters that roamed the country and would have loved to break up this wedding. This was part why it was done in the muggle world. There were still those from the old families here and they were having a great time, they were impressed that muggles could live so well and complemented Vernon until he was quite puffed up. He beamed at Cadmus and walked up to him, the very same glass of wine in his hand he had been nursing all afternoon.

"I never knew your lot was so posh." He said, "I think I might change my mind about your people."

"Well you know what I can do." Cadmus said, "and yes, lots of old money here."

"I was not going to give you lot a chance, Petunia told me about that dark tosser of yours lord…."

"Don't say there is a taboo on the name, you say it he will be here." Remus said quietly standing a good two feet away from Vernon, "we don't need that."

"No we don't, so what will you do when now?" Vernon said to Remus.

"I am going to the states with Cadmus, he has finished up his medical degree but needs a year or so in a muggle er non-magical hospital. He is going to Swedish in Denver Colorado."

"Denver, that is right by the Rocky Mountains, yes! I have sold drills to a couple mining companies around there, well more like two hours into the mountains." Vernon replied, "always wanted to go."

"You should, I am sure Petunia would not mind." Cadmus replied.

"Well, James is about to make me a wealthy man." Vernon said "and it is because of him we are now in the States at all."

"You are welcome, I had to beat some sense into him." Cadmus said grinning.

Now this was a change he liked seeing, growing up as Harry Potter he was just a thing to be ignored in his uncle's house. As long as he was not underfoot and out of the way, Vernon did not care about him one way or another, unless he threatened his son or his business. In fact Vernon really cared more about his business than anything and he never even knew anything about his own son. He was always working or, if not working watching TV after putting in sixty hours a week at work. Now he made time for his family, he spent a maximum of fifty hours a week, and ten of those hours were entertaining clients here or at the gym. He looked far healthier too, he was still stocky but he was no longer fat.

James was talking with Marge, who was no longer drinking. Lily and Petunia had laid into her, both were not fond of alcohol at all, not after seeing the good change that had come over Tobias after he stopped drinking and after loosing their parents to a drunk driver. Tobias had spoke to her as well and had many a quiet conversation. She was no longer drinking but she was no beauty and refused to "get herself dolled up" she was Marge and that was that. Tobias was here with Eileen who was talking with many of the old families. He had become friends with Vernon and was now working with him. Tobias came over, a bottle of Coke in his hands.

"Lovely party." He said in way of greeting.

"Yes it is." Vernon said, "you know I think I like how things are turning out, despite, well what happened was horrible."

"I know, they were well loved." Tobias said, "their shop goes to Petunia and the house and money to Lily."

"You want to go and run it?" Vernon said.

"Nah, the area is not so good, maybe later, but right now a bit too run down." Tobias replied, "I have a bit of money from some stocks and Eileen and I are thinking of moving to America."

"Then I have the job for you." Vernon said, "I think you will like it, what do you think of Colorado?"

Cadmus grinned, now this was the uncle he would have loved to know growing up as Harry Potter. Despite getting rid of the Horcruxes and all the other changes, this was the one that meant the most to him. Seeing Vernon happy actually made him happy, though it was not his fault, his being in Vernon's home had made the man feel unsafe. Dumbledore should have done better, but that was not going to happen. Not this time, when Harry was born this time he was going to be loved and well cared for. Cadmus went to get a Coke himself and watched as everyone was having fun. He smiled, he could get used to this good of a life.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I honestly think that if Vernon had more positive experiences with magic, he would tolerate it. With Cadmus here he can now see a chance to make more money. I highly doubt he was at home that much when his son was growing up. He just threw things and such at his child and then would go back to work. Here he is seeing the value of family, Cadmus is seeing the real change he is making as well._

_Do review please! That is how I get paid._


	10. A Baby Boom

Chapter Ten: A Baby Boom

Godric's Hallow: August 4, 1980:

Cadmus had had a wonderful two years, and he was surprised they had gone by so fast. While in Hogwarts he had spent many summers learning to be a healer. As it stood he had doctorate in medicine and a masters in healing (the magical world did not have doctorates). As a new doctor he had needed to go through a residency, and so he had headed to America and to Swedish to get that training taken care of. He had worked both in the magical and muggle side of things and before he knew it two years had passed. Now he was back and ready to work at St. Mungos in the Grimmauld Magical Medical Complex that Lord Black had set up. Not only was their room for St. Mungos but there was room for other medical services. One that was really needed was dental care, teeth did not react well to magic and so muggle means were needed.

Yet Cadmus was here to meet himself, or rather the boy who he was supposed to be but had refused. It was not as confusing to him now as it had been when he knew this day was coming. Neville had been born a day before Harry and, in a wonderful twist Sirius had wed Marlene McKinnon and she had given birth to twins, Pollux Sirius and Cedrella Violet earlier that March. Sadly, Marlene had died shortly after, this was rare but she had ended up with sepsis and died shortly after. With this high profile death, more muggle means were being used to help with childbirth. Magical were starting to see that they were not above infection and could die from things like this. Sirius dotted on his children and was a very good father. Now Cadmus was seeing his cousin for the very first time, in fact he was holding him. Harry already had a tuft of black hair but his eyes had yet to change from blue to green.

"Well, so far the hair is all you James." Cadmus said, "but the face, now that is Lily, if he inherits your bad eyesight James, he is going to wear contacts, no need to have him look too much like you."

"Did you just call me ugly?"

"Yes and an imbecile." Severus said walking in, "though useful I suppose."

"Boys no fighting." Lily said, she may still be recovering from giving birth but she could hex from where she lay. "Sirius and Severus are his godfathers, I hope you do not mind."

"No, not at all, who is the godmother?"

"I was going with Alice, but then Minerva came to mind." Lily said, "so she shall be."

"Great choice." Cadmus said, "Harry here will be greatly loved."

"Yes, and I just wish my sister could be here, but that prophecy."

A chill came over Cadmus, no, not that, not now not after all he had done. He must have looked sick as Lily smiled at him and had him sit. She recited the thing to him, and it had changed but it still worried him. _Born as the seventh month dies, born to those who defy evil. He will be the downfall of the dark lord, if raised by right he will do well, if raised by wrong the world will fail_. Cadmus would make sure Harry was raised by right as would his parents. But there still was the worry, Voldemort was very weak, after his last attack he had been lying low as he did not have many followers. Severus took Harry and smiled at the baby who giggled at him, Severus had tied back his long black hair so Harry could not grab at that.

"So we are secure here." Lily said, "you don't need to worry, we have a good secret keeper."

"So Dumbledore." Cadmus said and by James' smile he felt a bit relieved. "Good, that should go well then."

"Harry is going to grow to be a good strong man, yes he is." Lily said cooing at Harry.

Cadmus still was worried but he brushed that off, if Dumbledore was the secret keeper then things would be fine this time around. Dumbledore of the future had too much on his plate but now, now he was focused on his students and the war, though he left the running of that mostly to Moody. There was very little war right now and hopefully it would be over soon enough.

Godric's Hallow: October 31, 1981:

Cadmus staggered up to the house, this was not happening, it could not be. He entered the house with Severus and saw James sprawled out dead, he saw movement and saw a rat trying to scurry away. Without thinking he stunned it and pocketed it. He headed up to the second floor to the nursery were Lily lay dead, a cloak and wand before her that did not belong to her. In the cot lay a stunned and sobbing Harry. Cadmus felt anger and hate for a moment, shook his head and picked up Harry. Severus was holding his sister and sobbing, Cadmus had his wand out as Dumbledore entered the room.

"You bastard!" Cadmus snarled, "you let this happen!"

"You are assuming I was the secret keeper, I was not." Dumbledore said, "how I wish I was, it was Peter Pettigrew."

"Him, but he was not friends with any of us." Cadmus said.

"He was, you need to see this." Severus said handing Cadmus a letter, "they knew, they knew they had to, to…"

_Dear Family,_

_Voldemort will be gone by the time you read this letter. Not vanquished for a time but gone. In order for him to be gone Harry has to survive and Harry will indeed be his downfall. I know about Peter, I have for a long time, but James and I had to do things this way. Millions will die if we don't do this, I am sorry to cause so much pain. As you are reading this we did die saving our baby. Please raise him with love and get him to Petunia, she will know what to do." _

_Love Lily._

"I will go with you." Severus said hoarsely.

"Very well, but I can't keep this quiet, not with what Peter did." Dumbledore said, "if you could hand him over I promise he will get what is due."

Cadmus handed the rat over, for who else could the rat be? Then with Severus he shrunk down the nursery putting it into a bag and Apparating away from the ruined house. They landed not at Rose Dairy, but at Cadmus's clinic in Grimmauld Square. Here Harry was checked out and when found in good health but for the scar on his forehead that was just a scar, Cadmus apparated to Rose Dairy. He rang the bell and waited, and soon enough Vernon came down, he saw Cadmus with baby Harry and led him into the house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I am fully aware that that was not a very nice thing to do to leave things like that. However, there is a reason, and we will see more of Harry next chapter._

_Do Review please!_


	11. The Times Have Changed

Chapter Eleven: The Times Have Changed:

Hogwarts December 1981:

Dumbledore was fed up, fed up with evil and with corrupt people and himself too. Yet he really was upset with one Tom Marvolo, he did not deserve the last name Riddle, he had killed his own family, yet he was gone. Dead, not coming back, finished and his loyal followers too. Which led to the young lady before him, well she looked young and was kneeling before him refusing to stand. How annoying, he was not her master and she was free, he had told her as much. Alchemy could do many wonderful things, as could muggle science, who knew?

Cadmus was here too, he had traveled and learned so much, and now, this woman was a woman once more. Normally blood curses like her would remain, normally. She was a Maledictus, not through any fault of hers and had been bound to Voldemort. However, he had bound the life for her animal form, as the human no longer could surface. With him, truly dead Nagini was now fully human; abet a very bendy sort of human. She was pretty and felt she owed her new master her life, she never had liked Voldemort but had to do his bidding.

"So Cadmus ever hear of such a thing?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, yes, once, a girl was bound as a swan to an evil wizard, but in the story had a happy ending. The prince freed her by killing the evil wizard, yet the curse was passed down through the blood."

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore replied, "my dear I am not your master."

"But what will I do?" Nagini said, " have nothing else to offer but servitude."

"What did you do before you were bound to Voldemort?" Cadmus asked.

"I was in a circus, it was glorious." Nagini replied, "my old master is dead, and I am human again."

"Well, I could see what I could do." Cadmus said, "Now no more calling the headmaster, master, he is just a wonderful, annoying old man who needs a vacation."

"I do?" Dumbledore said.

"Here catch." Cadmus said throwing a small trinket to Dumbledore, "say blast me to Bermuda and have fun, it's Christmas break, and you need this."

"Blast me to Bermuda." Dumbledore said and was gone in a flash.

"So, you know I don't trust you, but as you were bound as a slave, I will help you, but you must promise me one thing."

"Anything." Nagini said.

In the end, it was not a hard price to pay and Cadmus felt for her, she had been a slave and now had a chance at freedom. She was going to donate blood once a month to be tested and hopefully a less extreme way to cure a Maledictus would be found. In the meantime, he had a week to Christmas and he had promised to help the Dursleys, he wanted to go to the Burrow to see baby Ron and Ginny but he had his family to take care of after all. Vernon he knew only could take so much and Cadmus was a calming influence.

Rose Dairy: December 25, 1981:

Petunia looked over at Dudley and Harry, Harry was still having a hard time with the death of his parents. He had tried to hide in a cupboard at bedtime but it was Cadmus that came up with a solution. That solution had a very amused Vernon rescuing him from trying to set up a four poster bed without magic. The task kept getting away from him and so Vernon had stepped in and helped him out. At least Cadmus had hung the curtains, all without magic. He could have done this well with magic but was not going to anger Vernon that way. Now Harry had a nice bedroom painted a soft moss green with navy blue curtains at the window and around the bed. As he was still a baby a rail was around the bed to keep him safe.

At least Cadmus could cook, and he was helping Petunia. She was ordering him around but not in a mean way, and Vernon was with the boys in the heated pool. Since both boys were now potty trained (Cadmus had helped with that) they were allowed in the baby part of the pool. Vernon loved his house and this part that was part pool and part jungle as it was as much hot house as pool. As the pool was salt water and not chlorine, it was a great place to be and felt somewhat outside what with the skylights and the full wall of glass at the back that looked out over the English countryside that right now was covered in snow. Cadmus came out clad in board shorts and swim tee and dove in.

"Petunia kicked me out." Cadmus said, "she said I was more underfoot and she was going to finish the feast."

"She is strong willed, we found a nanny too." Vernon said, "a Mrs. Bella Figg, lovely lady if a bit barmy at times."

"Aren't we all." Cadmus said and at a glare from Vernon, "okay not very successful businessmen."

"To right." Vernon agreed.

Cadmus liked this Vernon, then again he had made a lot of money from magicals and so though he was not terribly fond of magic, he did like that he could make money in both worlds. His wife could make potions that healed and so he was more at ease with things. Of course when the headmaster popped in he was not sure what to think. Cadmus looked at the aged man, he was clad in a bright pink Hawaiian shirt and tan board shorts with green flip flops and purple lea. He still had his long silver hair and beard and looked somewhat tanned though he was still very thin indeed.

"Is that Dumbledore?" Vernon asked.

"Yea, I sent him on vacation, please don't be mad, but this is the second half of that. He is a bit fed up right now." Cadmus said, "he needed a break."

"Oh, well overworked then?" Vernon asked.

"You have no idea." Cadmus said.

Dumbledore had never been evil, in fact he had done three full time jobs the last time Cadmus saw him. Things were bound to fall through the cracks, with Sirius and Stephan working the ministry to bring about change, Dumbledore could focus on his school. He had wanted to protect the Potters but Lily knew what she had to do and had done it along with James. Peter was dead, he should have made better choices. Cadmus liked the headmaster and found him a good mentor and the headmaster listened to him as much as he did him. Petunia came out from the kitchen to see Dumbledore.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"Bermuda, lovely and thank you Cadmus, I needed that." Dumbledore said.

"Promise me you will start to take it easy?" Cadmus said, "oh and Cornelius Fudge is going to work for you, I convinced him that being your secretary is a far better calling than gunning for minister."

Cornelius Fudge was a horrible minister, but he was very good at paperwork and seeing projects get done. But a Politian he never could be, he had been horribly used and was not strong enough for that sort of thing. Cadmus was now going to enjoy sewing some chaos here and there and make the world a better place. He went to Christmas dinner with his family, Vernon was going to give the head spot to Dumbledore who smiled, shook his head and sat by the boys to help with feeding them. Cadmus wondered what the next years would hold for him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So no Dumbledore is not evil here, over worked and a bit fed up. Cadmus has his ear, and yes, I totally did put Fudge in a far better role. As for Nagini, well it was not her fault what happened and she will have a happier life. Yes she will get to go back to working in a circus._

_Anyway, do review please!_


	12. Ten Years Gone

Chapter Twelve: Ten Years Gone:

Hogwarts September 1, 1991:

Cadmus could hardly believe this. Ten years gone in a blink of an eye, with Voldemort gone things were more peaceful in the magical world. Yet there were still problems, evil would always try to take over and destroy that which was good and right, however those past ten years had been so very good. Take Harry and his living with his aunt and uncle. They were so very good to him, and Dudley was a brother, both boys loved each other and would fight like brothers. Harry was a healthy happy lad, he loved Marvel comics, loved to swim and run and loved archery. Dudley loved boxing, swimming and chemistry, mainly because he could create things that went boom.

Harry had made friends with Ron early and Cadmus was happy for him, Ron was a good friend, he had his moments but he was a teen boy. Many grown men could not have handled the things he did, but now he was friends with Harry Potter and Harry would stick up for him and was an ally. Another friend was Dean Thomas, his step-father was a pastor and would go to youth meetings around the country, and that was how Harry met him. He went to school with Hermione and had got her to calm down a bit and enjoy life and school. She too liked archery and was better at it than he was. Neville was a friend too, his parents had not be tortured to insanity but had lived and gave him a baby sister in Nettle, a pretty girl who was going to be in the same year as Ginny.

Severus had, after traveling the world and making money decided to teach, at Hogwarts. He felt it was a good idea as he was good at it and this time around far more patient too. There were changes at Hogwarts, for one the heads of house taught only NEWT level classes. There were other professors to teach and one was Quirrell, who without a dark lord on the back of his head was a very good Wizarding tradition teacher. Severus's wife, Charity Burbage taught muggle studies. Cadmus was not really surprised to find that Stephan, bored of politics became the secretary for Dumbledore, and that meant that McGonagall could spend more time with her lions. Cadmus did not teach and he doubted he ever would want to, though Remus Lupin taught Defense and had for a few years now.

"So here to see Harry sorted?" Dumbledore asked as Cadmus waited for the students to arrive.

"Yes, I mean he is family and well, I do help out here, healer's privileges and all, I am on the board for St. Mungos now." Cadmus replied.

"Indeed, and as the hospital wing here is part of St. Mungos, you came to see how things are."

"And to see Harry sorted, might go to my old house."

"Ah yes, he could, Slytherin is a good house, Severus would not have it any other way."

"Too true that." Cadmus said, "and the Weasley twins, they claimed the hat wanted to put them there, the world would not be standing if it had." Cadmus said.

"Perhaps." Dumbledore replied.

Cadmus walked into the great hall and found a spot on the teacher's dais, there was the head table which was big enough for all the staff with one spot for him. He smirked at Severus, who would have thought he would want to go back to teaching? He had enough of that he thought in his previous life. The older students walked into the hall and tool their seats by house table. Shortly after the tiny first years came in. They were sorted and Cadmus lost to Severus who took the five galleons, Cadmus was sure Harry would end up in Slytherin, he was a Parselmouth just like him after all. Then he saw that Hermione was in Gryffindor and understood. Dean joined them, then Ron and Cadmus knew that Harry's friends were with him.

Cadmus smiled, his going back in time had worked out, things had changed for the better and though many people had died, so many had survived. A new world was being created for the better. Cadmus smiled and realized he had done what he was supposed to, with his friends he had created a new order and one of peace, plenty and prosperity for all. He took the bowl of mashed potatoes handed to him and scooped a large portion on his plate, yes he was home and life really was good.

The End


End file.
